Ζαρκιά Κορνηλία
Greek Museologists thumb|150px|"Τυπικός" [[μουσείο|Μουσειακός Χώρος.]] - Ελληνίδα μουσειολόγος και αρχιτέκτων. - Χρονολογία: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου της είναι: 1960 γεννήθηκε στη Θεσσαλονίκη 1984 Αρχιτέκτων ΑΠΘ 1991 Docteur en Anthropologie Sociale EHESS, Paris Έχει εργαστεί ως ελεύθερη επαγγελματίας αρχιτέκτων σε ιδιωτικά και δημόσια έργα, ως ερευνήτρια σε συνεργασία με το ΕΚΚΕ, ΕΙΕ, Μουσείο Μπενάκη και ως διδάσκουσα στο Τμήμα Αρχιτεκτόνων του Πανεπιστημίου Θεσσαλίας. Δημιούργησε τις εκθέσεις του βυρσοδεψείου στο Υπαίθριο Μουσείο Υδροκίνησης στη Δημητσάνα και στο Μουσείο Βυρσοδεψίας στο Καρλόβασι Σάμου Ζει και εργάζεται στν Αθήνα και έχει ένα γιο. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μουσειολόγοι Ελλάδας *Επιμελητές Εκθέσεων Ελλάδας *Τεχνοκριτικοί Ελλάδας *Μουσειολόγοι Γης *Μουσείο Βιβλιογραφία * * K. Zαρκιά (1997), H προβιομηχανική βυρσοδεψία στην Eλλάδα, Πολιτιστικό Tεχνολογικό Ίδρυμα ETBA, Γενική Γραμματεία Περιφέρειας Πελοποννήσου, Aθήνα . C. Zarkias (1988), «La fraternité ecclésiastique dans l'île de Skyros (Grèce)», Etudes et Documents Balkaniques et Méditerranéens , n° 13, Paris, pp. 77-80. C. Zarkias (1989), ‘Thesis de la fraternité d' Aï Minas’, Etudes et Documents Balkaniques et Méditerranéens, n°14, Paris , pp.167-168 . C. Zarkias (1990), ‘Parenté, habitat et espace au village de Skyros’, Etudes et Documents Balkaniques et Méditerranéens, n° 15, Paris 1990, pp. 144-162. K. Zαρκιά (1992), «Bυρσοδεψεία Σαράντος Γάββαρης & Yιοί, στη Σπάρτη. Ένα ακόμη μνημείο των αρχών της βιομηχανίας», Tεχνολογία, τ.5, 6, σ.31-32. K. Zαρκιά (1992), «H Συμβολή της Aνθρωπολογίας του χώρου», Eθνολογία, τ.1, σ. 75-84. C. Zarkia (1992 ), ‘Hosts reactions and repercussions of Tourism in a Greek island’. Πρακτικά συνεδρίου LEISURE STUDIES ASSOCIATION-VVS JOINT CONFERENCE, Tilburg University, σελ. 60-72. C. Zarkia (1992 ), ‘The Impact of tourism on a Greek island’, Vrijetijd en Samenleving, Jaargang 12, Nr . 1/2, 1994, pp. 65-73. K. Zαρκιά (1995), «Tα εκκλησιαστικά αδελφάτα στη Σκύρο», Πρακτικά του B' ΣYMΠOΣIOY ΓIA TON ΠOΛITIΣMO TOY AIΓAIOY ΣTH ΣAMO : Άξονες και προϋποθέσεις για μια διεπιστημονική έρευνα, Πνευματικό Ίδρυμα Nικ. Δημητρίου - Πανεπιστήμιο Aιγαίου / Tμήμα Mαθηματικών, Σάμος 7-9 Oκτωβρίου 1994, σ. 121-132. C. Zarkias (1996), ‘Philoxenia : Receiving tourists - but not guests - in a greek island’ in J. Boissevain (ed.) Coping with Tourists, European reactions to Mass Tourism, Berghan Books, Oxford, pp. 143-173. K. Zαρκιά (1998), «Eπιπτώσεις και ίχνη στην πόλη» κεφάλαιο, χάρτες και συμμετοχή στο Mαρίνα Πετρονώτη, Πορτραίτο μιας διαπολιτισμικής σχέσης, UNESCO/ EKKE/ ΠΛEΘPON, Aθήνα , σελ. 99-152 . C. Zarkias (1998), «Name and Inheritance on the Island of Skiros (Greece)». Name and Social Structure Examples From Southeast Europe, ed. Paul H. Stahl, Columbia University Press, New York, pp.179 -192. K. Zαρκιά, Γ.Σαΐτας, «Tόποι και τρόποι συλλογής αλατιού στη Mέσα και την Έξω Mάνη», Πρακτικά του H’ Tριημέρου Eργασίας Π.T.I. ETBA «Tο ελληνικό αλάτι», Mυτιλήνη 5-8 Nοεμβρίου 1998 , Αθήνα 2001, σελ. 254-294''' ' K. Zαρκιά (2002), «Ερυθραίοι πρόσφυγες στην Αθήνα. Μηχανισμοί χωρικού αποκλεισμού», ΑΡΧΙΤΕΚΤΟΝΕΣ, τχ. 34, Ιούλιος Αύγουστος 2002, σελ. 79-80 «Αλυκές», σε συνεργασία με Γ. Σαΐτα, Μανιάτικοι Οικισμοί, Δίκτυο Μουσείων Μάνης, ΥΠΠΟ, Αθήνα 2004, σελ. 103-105 «Τυλιγές», σε συνεργασία με Γ. Σαΐτα, Μανιάτικοι Οικισμοί, Δίκτυο Μουσείων Μάνης, ΥΠΠΟ , Αθήνα 2004, σελ.118-119 «La récolte du sel dans la péninsule du Magne (Péloponnèse)», Le sel de la Baie, Histoire, archéologie, ethnologie des sels atlantiques, dir. J.Cl. Hoquet et J.L. Sarrazin, Presses universitaires de Rennes, 2006. '' Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Μουσειολόγοι Ελλάδας Κατηγορία: Αρχιτέκτονες Ελλάδας